With progress of technology, electronic devices are more and more individualized, and a variety of PCBs are applied to the electronic device, such as a type of PCB with a circuit visible from outside of the PCB. In the PCB, a substrate supporting the circuit and a covering layer covering the circuit are made of a transparent material(s).